


My Love

by SilverTonguedWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Poor Sammy is just a meat suit, angel incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTonguedWriter/pseuds/SilverTonguedWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel remembers his first kiss while confronting Lucifer, who is possessing Gabriel's lover, Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I was thinking when I wrote this. I don't even ship Gabriel/Lucifer. The idea popped in my head and wouldn't stop bugging me. I'm posting this because I actually finished it! YAY! (you have no idea how many abandoned fics I have on my computer) Anywho, enjoy!

 Gabriel stared into the eyes of his lover, Sam, but he saw the eyes of his brother, Lucifer. The sight brought up a long-forgotten memory.

 It was the memory of his first kiss.

_Lucifer and Gabriel weren’t quite full archangels yet, but they also weren’t fledglings anymore. They were a happy medium. They were teenagers._

_Lucifer was lying in the grass, enjoying the warm glow that heaven’s sky provided, his bright red wings spread to their full span. Gabriel was talking on and on about “this thing Dad is making”._

_“S’gonna be huge, Luce. I can tell.” The younger angel spoke excitedly. Lucifer gave an amused smile._

_“You shouldn’t pry into Father’s work, Gabriel.” Lucifer said quietly._

_“But he’s making more angels.” Gabriel said. “We’ll have more brothers!”_

_Lucifer sat up at this, looking Gabriel carefully in the eye._

_“He is doing_ what _? That is disgusting!” Lucifer growled. “We are his children. Are we not enough?” He grabbed Gabriel’s shoulders, somehow trying to convince him of his point._

_Gabriel tried to pull away, but to no avail. His older brother was much stronger than him._

_“I like the idea of having more brothers.” Gabriel said quietly. Lucifer let go of Gabriel, turning away from him._

_“That is because you do not know what it is like… to be unimportant in Father’s eyes. To be overlooked for someone better…” Lucifer’s face grew dark and cold._

_“Please stop. You’re upsetting me.” Gabriel cried. He crawled to his brother and placed a hand on Lucifer’s cheek. “You are important to me. Is that not enough?” Tears formed in the younger angel’s eyes._

_“You will always be enough.” Lucifer surged forward, pressing his lips to Gabriel’s. Gabriel’s eyes widened in shock, before he melted into the heated kiss._

_Lucifer guided Gabriel onto his back, straddling his younger brother. They kissed passionately for what seemed like an eternity, reveling in the feeling of each other’s warm mouths._

**_~MY LOVE~_ **

“How are you, Gabriel?” Lucifer spoke softly to his brother and ex-lover. He used Sam’s face to convey the sadness in his eyes.

“I’m fabulous.” Gabriel replied sarcastically. There was nothing but hate in his eyes for his brother. “Now why don’t you hop out of my boyfriend and then we can talk?”

 Lucifer laughed. He fucking laughed.

“I’m afraid I cannot do that, Gabriel.” Lucifer said. “But I _can_ let you visit with him one last time.”

 Gabriel raised an eyebrow at that.

“You’re going to let Sam take control long enough for me to have goodbye sex with him?”

“No, I was thinking I could make love to you once more in Sam’s body.” The invitation was genuine. It made Gabriel’s stomach turn.

“You’re disgusting.” Gabriel spat. “Why would I ever want to have sex with you after everything you’ve done?

“First you rip apart our family, leaving all of the angels under Michael’s care… He raped me, Lucifer. Every single day… he raped me. I was forced to leave heaven and hide amongst pagan gods.

“Then, you possess my lover.” Gabriel was so angry he was causing the ground to quake. “And _now_ you offer to fuck me while using my lover as a meat suit? What the fuck is wrong with you?”

 Lucifer stepped close to Gabriel, placing a loving hand on his shoulder.

“I am so sorry for what Michael did to you. The very thought makes my blood boil. But I had no choice, my love.” Lucifer cradled Gabriel’s face with his hands. “I had no choice…”

 Lucifer leaned in to kiss Gabriel.

 Gabriel slowly pulled out his angel blade and plunged it into Lucifer’s heart.

“I’m sorry, my love.” He whispered quietly, unable to decide who he was saying it to.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Hate it? Want more where that came from? Let me know.


End file.
